If Only Phineas
by Phinbella-cute1
Summary: Isabella has almost always dreamed and wished in Phineas-land, but now will her dreams turn into nightmares? Will she finally tell Phineas her feelings? It's not like she doesn't want to tell him after so long, she's just afraid. So now, she has a chance. Will she keep making a fool of herself before she can say it? Find out in "If Only Phineas"
1. Chapter 1: Different

If only Phineas

**(Isabella's point of view) **

*Beep Beep Beep*

Went my alarm clock. I got out of of bed with a huge smile, I was happier than I was, any other day because today was going to be special, because it was me and Phineas alone today, _finally_ without Ferb.

I quickly got dressed. Being so excited, I wore my hair in a pony tail. Something different for something special.

I ran down the down the stairs giggling. My mom was in the kitchen fixing some breakfast before I left. I almost ran past her. "Isa don't you go running now! Pofavor come` tu desayuno!" My mom smiled and I laughed knowing I wouldn't be able to go without a decent meal.

All I talked about as I sat down, was Phineas.

"Mom! Today it's us, alone! Can you believe it? God he's so dreamy. Sometimes I see us flying away together into the sunset. Oh my! Did I just say that? I'm going crazy! Ugh how am I going to app-"

"Isa! Todo esta bien." My mom interrupted in a soothing voice. "Okay, okay." Iexhaled. "I'm completely calm."

Once I left my house I felt nervous. Why did Phineas want us to be alone today? Is this just a 'friend' thing? I know why we're going to be alone, but why not invite the others? Or is it more than just my dreams coming true? I've always wanted us to spend alone time together. Just Him and I, I and Him.

I then bumped into the back-yard door, really hard. "Ow" I said as I fell to the sidewalk. I then heard the door opened. My vision was blurry for a couple of seconds. I was confused until I realized what happened when Phineas hand reached mine.

"Isabella! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Phineas bent down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just, heh bumped into the fence. I guess I was lost in my thoughts." Phineas face calmed down more as he helped me up. I rubbed dust off my clothes as Phineas questioned what I hope he wouldn't.

"Oh, what were you thinking about?" My face heated up. My stomach twisted. Ugh, already I'm making a fool of myself.

"Um y-you know stuff. Oh hey look, is that a flying monkey?!" Phineas's face changed from confusion to even more confusion.

"What where?" I put down my hand, The distraction worked. Kinda. Phineas raced an eyebrow scanning my face.

"How about we go in the back yard?" I nervously smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah! C'mon, I'll tell you our plan." We both walked in and made our way towards the huge tree.

"Okay what are we going to do today?" We sat down. Phineas turned to look at me with a smile. I knew that smile, today was so going to be special.

"Well see, I really need a friend today. I couldn't bear to be alone. You're the girl across the way and you're also my best friend so it would make sense that you of all people would be with me on this weird day." See, Phineas has only been alone since last night after Ferb and Mr. Flynn-Fletcher went to England to visit family. Usually the whole family goes but there was some sort of blood-family thing they had to go to. I nodded and smiled. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Phineas. I'll always be here no matter what. Cross my heart." I made a 'X' over my heart.

He smiled back really wide. " Thanks Izzy. You're the best!" I couldn't help but blush, every time he calls me Izzy it's like my heart skips beats and the butterflies flutter more.

"How about a walk to clear you mind? That way we can sort out today without worrying too much of the absence of Ferb." I half smiled and took his hand. I mean, that isn't the only reason I wanted to go for a walk. It's just, today's perfect! It can't get any better. Oh my, should I call the girls? Nah, today it'll be all on me.

"Yeah sure, why not? It's a perfect idea!" Phineas and I stood up holding hands making our way to the park. We didn't talk, but the silence wasn't anything close to awkward it was, how can I describe it? I don't know! But One thing for sure, this was so out of the ordinary.

_Gasp_ What if he finally found his feelings? I still continued to hope. But I'm trying to calm down before I do something stupid again. We reached the park. I could not help and notice that Phineas was still holding my hand. I never let go either but times that I usually would use my hand, he didn't make an effort to let go even though he knew I needed my hand. It had been a while since we held our hands like this. I remembered the haunted house I'm shivering in my head just thinking about it! We never let go. Even now. It's almost the same, but better.

I blushed to the thought. I tried my best to stop. I really wanted to laugh but yet again I really wanted to stop being so nervous and scared. I couldn't stop and I knew for sure Phineas realized I was blushing, because he was doing the same. Smiling. It felt the one of those moments in movies where the couples kissed but not quite. I mean, he probably doesn't feel the same way! See I was laughing really hard now breaking the moment. But then I got super mad at myself. I stopped and saw Phineas still blushing. Oh, he was so cute! But then we both looked down at our hands then quickly let go. He stood there awkwardly for a while. He had never blushed before, when we touch fingers. Why now?

"So how about we get some ideas down before the day runs by?" I said trying to make things go back to normal.

"O-oh yeah! We better start quick because time runs by while having fun." Oh my gosh! Did he just say he was having fun Just by holding my hand? Oh my, I'm going to faint. Of course, I won't or I wouldn't be able to find out what was to come next.

If only Phineas knew my true feelings, if only Phineas. Maybe today's the day. Maybe he'll finally let go the clueless thing. I mean he has to have some feelings? He has to know mine.

Oh If Only he just knew.


	2. Chapter 2: Huh?

**(Phineas's point of view)**

_-Yesterday- _

See tomorrow was going to be one of those lazy days in summer. We only have one once, and since we haven't had one yet, I thought _'Hey since Ferb's going to be gone, why not?"_ I was planning on telling everyone about tomorrow when Ferb came into our room to pack his final bag. I sat down on the edge of his bed petting Perry. He finally came back from what ever it is he did today. I can't believe he missed us making a whole montage of him doing just about nothing. Then I remembered Ferb.

"Ferb, how long are you going to be gone?" I watched him put pictures, and other things into his suitcase. "Is it going to be a couple days, a week...?"

"Well, Phineas. I'm not quite sure. It depends if Grand-dad takes Father and I, to another part of England to show Father some new things for his store. The most would be a week. The least, I'd say just 4 days." I nodded tryng to be calm. If I don't have Ferb, it would make things very difficult for me to seize the day. I mean, we always seize the day! I can't have more than one lazy day! Summer is meant to be seized! _Carpe Diem. _

Ferb then put a hand on my shoulder. I exhaled. "Well Ferb, what am I going to do?" He continued packing. Then, out of no where I thought I saw Ferb smirk a little.

"Maybe, you should talk to Isabella. I mean she'll keep you some company." Huh? Isabella? Well, of course I was going to spend the lazy day with her, but I never realized that we were going to be...

"You guys would be alone." Whoa, Ferb completely read my mind. But, then what about Buford and Bailjeet? "See Buford and Bailjeet are going to be going to some bully-friend convention. Irving is going with Django to an Art-Tech festival. The fireside girls, I don't know what they're doing, but in conclusion you will be alone." He did it again. Whoa. No that's a brother for you.

"Oh okay. I didn't really think about that. Well, I'll just tell Isabella when she comes over soon to say good-bye." Ferb nodded as he zipped up his bag and set it down next to the others by the wall.

"Well, Phineas. I think it's possible that she already knows."

"What? How?"

"Phineas, Ferb it's time for our last dinner together! I made your favorite meal."

"Oh, yay! Tacos!"

**(Isabella's Point of view)**

_-present time-_

"Isabella, I have been meaning to ask you since yesterday but, do you, um, like me?"

"Oh, Phineas, um, yes I like you. You're one of my closest friends."

"No, no."

"No?"

"I mean yes, I know. But I meant do you like me as more than a friend?"

"Uh, why do you ask?"

"Well, you see I've heard things. I just wanted to be sure. You know me, I don't like rumors."

"Who have you heard things from? Ferb? But, why would he-"

"Isabella, it wasn't him. I'm just curious. You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, see Phineas I- I don't like you."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, see it's fine."

"I don't like you. I love you Phineas!"

"Isabella?!" _Huh? That's not a reaction I would have expected._

"Isabella?! Izzy?"

I quickly came back to reality. Awe man, it was just a dream. But it wasn't Phineas-land it was something entirely different. That's unlike me.

"Hey Isabella are you okay?" Phineas again had his concerned face on.

"Sorry Phineas, just not myself today." I laughed nervously. At least it was true and I didn't have to point out a flying monkey again.

"Let's hope I won't ask if you're okay again. I want us to make most of these days without Ferb so that he at least knows we were fine without him." I was over-joyed! I mean I was on my heels knowing that everything was falling to place even though I was terribly loosing my mind making a fool of myself.

"Yeah!"

So him and I continued our walk and focused on ideas for the next days. So far we came up with becoming animals, catching clouds (as a sport), a mixture for finding look-a-likes (but I doubt there is someone who would be as cute and amazing as Phineas. I mean look, he has a triangle head!), and finding where Perry goes everyday (but that's last because Phineas wants to do that with Ferb. Another part of him says he might not want to find out.)

"Wait, wait! So you think we should do what?" Phineas and I were laughing non-stop.

"I think we should have Buford and Bailjeet switch places, as in like their minds." We were having such a great time.

"But how would that work?"

"Well for starters-" Phineas's phone started playing a familiar song.

_Gitchi Gitchi Goo means that I love you._

_Gitchi Gitchi Goo-_

"Yeah, oh hey! Yeah, yeah. I'm with Isabella, oh hold on I'll put you on speaker."

"Well it's nice knowing the two of you are spending time together." Oh, Ferb, you would be happy after 3 years of trying to get us to spend more time. Only a few moments have been succuessful thanks to Ferb, but I still thank him all the time.

"Says the man who only speaks a few words." I said giggling.

"I called just to check in on you Phineas, but I guess you do't need any checking."

"Heh, Ferb, of course not. I said I would be fine." Phineas didn't know what Ferb kept implying, but it was fine. I'm just seeing hearts flying around Phineas.

"Alright. I also am going to come back in 4 days. Grand-dad decided to only take Father, so now I'm just in the library reading. I have been inspired to speak more due to this amazing book."

"Wow! That's great Ferb!" My heart sunk a little. First off, I didn't know if Phineas thought it as great to have less time alone or that Ferb was speaking more. I think he meant both. But that's okay.

So Phineas and I continued to spend the day at the park. We rode our bikes and ate ice-cream. All the while, I was having my dreams come true. But never did he ask about me 'liking him' which was to me, both good and bad. Either way, I was making the best of our time. People say a lot can happen in 4 days, but everything as the same. A good same. I didn't mind if we didn't run off into the sunsets. But hugs and hand-holding is nice. We just never stopped talking.

If only Phineas would just tell me his true feelings.

If only Phineas.


End file.
